


Late Night Fantasies

by PrincePopcorn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePopcorn/pseuds/PrincePopcorn
Summary: Will's thoughts drift off to images of a close friend while he works to bring himself over the edge.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Late Night Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first time writing smut so I hope it's okay~
> 
> POV bounces back between Will and Will's fantasy, the change is marked with ~~~
> 
> Note: the sex acts that take place in Will's fantasy involve no prep or protection. I understand these things are necessary when engaging in these activities. I forgot to include them, sorry :(

It's times like these that Will is glad he lives in the middle of nowhere, his closest neighbors being a handful of miles away. When he's surrounded by the thick foliage of the Virginia wilderness, alone in his house, he doesn't need to fear judgement of others. 

Though, he was still fighting off his own judgement of himself, which at first proved to be a difficult task. But as he tightens his grip and quickens his pace, he feels so dizzy on pleasure that he can hardly hear the nagging voice in the back of his head scolding him for his actions; for his desires. 

"God yes," he all but growls, thighs spread wide and head thrown back against the headboard of his bed as he fucks himself into his closed fist. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echos through his bedroom, and he imagines through the rest of his home. He can't even care about his volume at this point, too busy chasing the heat he feels building in the pit of his stomach as he continues stroking his cock. It's fast and wet and dirty. It's filthy, and Will loves every second of it. 

"Just like that, don't stop."  
He's a moaning mess, grunting and panting, back arched enough it hurts, sweat building on his chest and neck. He tenses his thighs, desperate to keep himself in place as he abuses his leaking cock, but he can't help but buck his hips into his own grip. He wants to thrash, so overcome with the intense feeling of bliss prickling underneath his skin, he wants to pull away from the feeling and chase it all at the same time. 

He'd never gotten himself this worked up from only his hands before, but the images dancing in his mind made the feeling of his fingers around his length all the more pleasurable. While he frantically works his fist up and down himself, fast and slick and messy, behind his closed eyes he sees a tall, lean man in a neat suit, contrasting to Will's completely naked form. He knows this man. He knows him well.  
~~~

The man has his cock out, large and throbbing, a pretty shade of red at the tip. He's leaking pearly white drops of pre-cum, and his thumb meets his slit to collect it, rubbing it down his shaft. He strokes himself slowly, then takes Will by the hips to flip him so his prominent length is pressed into the curve of Will's ass. He grips the back of Will's neck, tight and harsh, nails digging into the soft flesh, and he bends him over the large desk in front of them. 

"Tell me, Will," he says, voice sultry and smooth. Will gulps, the man's tone causing him to shudder with anticipation. 

"How long have you been wanting this? How long have you fantasized about me taking you, claiming you, in the most primal way?"  
~~~

"So long," Will whispers to himself, fucking into his hand faster as he imagines the scene playing out in his mind. He's so close, he can feel his high coming; it's building in the pit of his stomach, white hot and buzzing. He's drunk on lust as he retreats back into his imagination, returning to the fantasy man.  
~~~

The man delicately traces a finger down Will's spine, stopping at the small of his back before laying a harsh slap against his ass. Will cries out at the stinging sensation, hips grinding into the desk beneath him. The cool wood against his aching cock feels good, feels so good, but the man grips his hips tighter to keep him from moving again.  
He can practically feel the man smirking down at him, basking in the sight of Will, desperate and submissive under his touch. Will is hot and flushed all over, already out of breath as he waits for the man's next move.  
"And just what do you want me to do to you, Will?" He asks. He grinds the length of his hardening cock against Will's aching hole, causing Will to choke on his own breath, his eyes screwed shut and jaw tight.  
~~~

"Just fuck me!" He yells, voice echoing off his bedroom walls. He tries to sound commanding, but it comes off more as a desperate whine. 

He's shocked by his volume but takes no time to fret, too focused on chasing the incoming high building in his abdomen.  
~~~

"Very well," the man says, spreading Will wide open before placing his tip against Will's hole. Carefully, he slips himself inside of Will, taking a sharp breath at the feeling of the tight muscle surrounding his cock. It's agonizingly slow as Will feels himself being filled up inch by inch, and he tries to grind himself against the man to fill him up faster. Again, the man's hands grip his hips tight to keep him in place. 

Soon enough, Will feels the man's pelvis pressed flush against his ass, and he can't help but let out a throaty groan at the sensation. He feels full, so full, it's overwhelming to the point of excruciating.  
Then suddenly, the man pulls back, slipping out of him until only an inch of him is left inside, before slamming his hips forward, quick and violent. 

His pace is steady but rapid, hips snapping against Will so fast and rough it hurts. Will can barely keep up, body electric with the ecstasy he feels being fucked so rough and brutal. His mind is fuzzy, he's drunk on lust and euphoria and the feeling of long fingers digging into his hips as the man above him fucks into him like his life depends on it.  
~~~

He grips himself tighter, head lolling to the side as he rubs his palm over the tip of his cock. He bucks his hips into his touch and bites down hard on his bottom lip to hold back a groan of pleasure. His lip burns and he feels a trickle of blood drip down his chin.

He ignores it, returning his focus back to the man in his head.  
~~~

The man is beginning to lose his rhythm as his thrusts grow sloppy and his breathing gets quicker. Will can tell he's close, the friction from their shared pleasure drawing him closer to total bliss.  
"Before I finish," the man starts, choking on a groan as he feels Will tighten around him. " I want you to beg for me."  
~~~

"Beg?" Will asks, eyes squinted shut and eyebrows furrowed tight. A bead of sweat drips from his forehead and down his cheek. He's exhausted, but he's so close; he can feel himself beginning to twitch in his hand.  
~~~

"Beg." He answers.  
"Beg for my cock, Will. Beg for me to fill you with my seed, to fuck it deep inside you," he grunts, and his words cause Will to let a borderline pornographic whine slip from the back of his throat, the man's cock still thrusting into him at an abusive pace.  
"Beg for me to make you mine."  
~~~

Will is ripped from his fantasy as he feels himself tense in his hands. He groans, long and loud, and he trembles all over as thick, white ropes of cum stain his stomach and chest. He's gasping, chest heaving, and he feels the soreness in his muscles from tensing them so severely. 

He lays still for a few moments, still shaking and dizzy from the sheer force of his orgasm. He opens his eyes, staring at his ceiling, his body pleasantly numb. He feels exhaustion begin to take over his senses. 

But even so, even with how tired he is, he can feel the tiniest bit of guilt creeping into the back of his mind. 

He'd just had what might've been the greatest orgasm of his life...and it was all thanks to the man in his fantasy. A man who may or may not exist outside his fantasy. A man he was going to see in only a handful of hours, when he had to go to work. 

A man who was a colleague. 

A friend. 

"Doctor Lecter," he mumbles to himself, grabbing a kleenex from his bedside table, bringing it to his chest to clean himself up.  
"What am I going to do about you?"


End file.
